Remembering Sunday
by overachiever13
Summary: My first fan fic/song fic using the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Set probably a few years after don't judge a girl by her cover think, age 23 . Rated T for safety! And don't hate me! It's meant to be sad...


A/N: Hello! I'm new to this whole thing, and this is my first fan-fic. I hope I did everything right. Any help or information would be great! Haha. This is a song-fic (that's what it's called right?) to the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low (check 'em out if you don't know 'em). Review please! My story probably sucks, but I like feedback. So review!

By the way, I'm overachiever13 but you can call me O.

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own the Gallagher Girls series or the characters (Ally Carter does, because she's brilliant), and I don't own All Time Low (*sigh*) or any of their awesome music.**

**Remembering Sunday ~**All Time Low

"_**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**_

_**Started making his way past two in the morning**_

_**He hasn't been sober for days" **_

**Zach POV** (Kind of….3rd person, but you know what he's thinking)

He rolls out of bed with the world's worst head ache, and the nagging feeling that he'd made a huge mistake. It's way too stuffy in the apartment, so he heads out the door for a walk.

"_**Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday**_

_**He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together**_

_**But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs"**_

Cammie. Her face flashes into his head "No!" Zach screams, falling to his knees. How did he remember? How could he forget! He'd made the biggest mistake of his life. And it was all after breakfast on Sunday.

"_**Now this place seems familiar to him**_

_**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin**_

_**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs**_

_**Left him dying to get in"**_

As he passes by her apartment building now, the key to her room burns hot in his pocket. Maybe he can go up there and check on her. Maybe she isn't mad anymore. Maybe she doesn't have to know he came, he thinks.

"_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**_

_**I'm gonna ask her to marry me"**_

She's not in her apartment. That's the first thing that registers. She's usually in her apartment, unless something happened. He knocks on all her neighbors' doors, but they haven't seen her. He needs to find her. She needs to know that he love her. He want her to be his wife.

"_**And even though she doesn't believe in love**_

_**He's determined to call her bluff**_

_**Who could deny these butterflies?**_

_**They're filling his gut"**_

How could he miss it? They'd loved each other all these years, but they both denied it. She said she'd never fall in love after what happened with the _other one_. And Zach's been bouncing around, anything but content with the girls he's met. Except for Cammie. "I'm an idiot. She must love me too, though. Right? If I love her this much, she can't deny it either." He wonders.

"_**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces**_

_**He pleads though he tries**_

_**But he's only denied**_

_**Now he's dying to get inside"**_

He's frantic now, going to everyone in the building. Pleading with them for any information on where she might have gone. But they won't tell him. They won't look him in the eyes. Something happened.

"_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**_

_**I'm gonna ask her to marry me"**_

Still nothing. No, she can't be gone. He'll find her. She wouldn't just leave without telling him. Would she?

"_**There's a neighbor said, she moved away**_

_**Funny how it rained all day**_

_**I didn't think much of it then**_

_**But it's starting to all make sense"**_

One of her neighbors finally gave him something. "She's gone." He said. "She just picked up and left this morning." Today's only Tuesday. She couldn't have gone far. "I'll find her," he thought to himself. Nothing's happened to her.

"_**Oh, I can see now **_

_**That all of these clouds are following me**_

_**In my desperate endeavor**_

_**To find my whoever, wherever she may be"**_

She's the one. He knows that now. He's never ached for someone as much as he needs her now. But the horrible feeling in his gut isn't leading him to what he wants to hear.

"_**I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible**_

_**I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me**_

_**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt**_

_**Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair"**_

*Television broadcast, late night news*

"Breaking News, a young woman is found dead around 1:13 am this morning after falling to her death from the top of a seventeen story building in downtown Philadelphia. On-scene investigators suspect it was a suicide. More information for you as we get it. Channel 10 is always here for your late-breaking news."

"_**And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world**_

_**So many thousands of feet off the ground**_

_**I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds**_

_**Towering over your head"**_

He passes by a diner with a TV inside, and stops because he sees the news bulletin posted. He walks through the door to listen.

"The body of the young woman who supposedly committed suicide earlier today has been identified as Cameron Ann Morgan, a twenty-four year old girl from Roseville, Virginia. Her family has been notified. Reasons to why she may have jumped are still being investigated"

No. It has to be a mistake, Zach thinks. It can't be his Cammie. Not his Gallagher Girl. She wouldn't do something stupid. Would she? Zach stumbles out of the diner in a haze, not sure of what is real and what is hopefully a dream. I've finally lost everything, he thought. The only place he has to go is to his home. Wherever that could be now.

"_**Well I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home"**_

Thanks for reading! Review :)


End file.
